ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Actors Anoymous
'''Actors Anonymous '''is a comedy drama series from Cool Orchid Productions Premise The series shows the life of several actors and actresses shooting films for Horizon Studios. Cast/Characters * Joe Ross as Lance Cain - A famous actor who is known for roles such as Carl Hardy in the longrunning Agent Hardy series, Satan in My Boyfriend is the Devil and General Varloff in the Most Dangerous Game. * Sam Skinner as Holly Jacobson - an actress who is an attention seeking SJW known for her roles as Dr. Tina James in My Clone and Zoloa in Mystic Sword. * Brendan Coplen as Vance Laudrin - attention hogger and asshole who dates Holly his film roles include Battle for Moros, Independent Gunner, Night at The Hillers and Catcher * Charlotte Ollman as Amy Oaklynn - a woman who was traumitized a bit on set of a horror film Night at the Hillers where the director didn't get along with her good and although her role was left a powering and good role but she wasn;t credited a lot. yet the director thinks she isn't gonna be in anything else however she eventually meets Gene Marvins * Nolan Massey as Joseph "Gene" Marvins - a young man who wants to follow in the footsteps of his great great grandfather Horace Goddy. He starred in some films such as American Road, the superhero film Magisk Man but everyone remembers him as Dr.Tee Chaffee from The Time Traveler's Son tv show remake * Sarah Jane as Loraine Steiver - her films include * Quentin Sharp as Danny Milaro - an actor who is always a background character and wants to have a big role and a challenge. * TBD as Gabriel Lunez * TBD as Terrence Gofford-creator of The Time Travlers Son and a very very nice guy * Alex Pappas as Jamie Prichton - a great comedic pal who is good friends with Gene the two have history together ever since the two starred in the comedy film Prisoners he is also known for starring in The Mishap Inventors with Gene Marvins along with Phantom Men * Mauricio Escario as Stanley Stacks - a perfectionist and flamboyant director who directed films such as American Road, Night at the Hillers and My Boyfriend is the Devil. * Austin Martinez as Antonio Crowley- a movie producer opening up a superhero universe with Magisk Man and a few unkown heroes * Dillon Rhodes as Matthew Horizon - the head of Horizon Studios who oversees the production of several films. * Sebastian Mondragon as Nathan Manay - an actor who is in every movie with Lance and he is his best friend films include 0 in the Agent Hardy series, * Collin Schoonover Douglas Kole - owner of Horiion's animation studio Black Kole Animation Studios who wants Vance Laudrin to be in one of his films but Vance always declines. * Sam Hoffseter as Moira Starr - a new director who recently took control of the Agent Hardy series after the previous director's untimely death. *Abbey Jones as Miley Trosslin - *Jacob Welavart as Jimmy Nexus - a talk show host who is currently trying to start an acting career. *TBD as Marty Grawlins-comedy director who likes working with Gene his known for films such as directing Jamie Prichton's OverBoard Gene Marvins The Maniac and Danny Milaro's Fish Out of Water Episodes (List of Actors Anoymous Episodes)